He Thinks It Was Her Smile
by KeepCalmAndWriteSomething
Summary: He wasn't quite sure when he had started seeing Hermione Granger as anything more than the resident bookworm. Written for Doddlebug45.


**Author's Note:**

_Written for Doddlebug45 for the Secret Santa Competition. Happy Christmas/New Year's/Valentine's Day! As this isn't a pairing I usually write, I worry I didn't do it justice. I really hope you enjoy it though! Betaed by the lovely ReillyJade! :)_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"What d'you think, Finnigan?"

Startled, Seamus turned and shot his friend a guilty sort of smile. He hadn't really been listening to anything Dean had said for the past couple of minutes. Instead, he had been staring at the incredibly beautiful girl sitting just down the table from him.

He wasn't quite sure when he had started seeing Hermione Granger as something more than the resident bookworm. He thought maybe it had started when he'd saw her on the platform at the beginning of the year. He'd made a terrible joke – lame even by his standards – but she had laughed anyway and flashed him an impossibly white smile.

Maybe that was the exact moment when Hermione Granger had become something slightly more.

"Sorry, mate. I'm a bit distracted this mornin'."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to start a conversation with Neville, who looked particularly pleased with the attention. Seamus, on the other hand, was more than grateful for this moment of peace, his eyes immediately landing on the lovely girl again.

Lately, Seamus had been doing a lot more thinking than usual. They were now halfway through their sixth year. If he didn't speak up soon, he might never get a chance to tell Hermione how he felt. Ron might even snatch her away – if he ever admitted he fancied her, too. That was definitely something Seamus didn't want to happen.

But he wasn't sure how to approach her. Seamus had enough experience with girls to know Hermione wasn't like the rest of them. She wouldn't be swayed by petty pick-up lines or false compliments. She was too smart for that.

Of course, he shouldn't even entertain the idea of them ever being together because there wasn't a chance she would ever feel the same. He was acutely aware that she was everything he wasn't. He didn't deserve her in the slightest.

There was the sound of a throat clearing. "Mate, would you just go talk to her already?"

Seamus' eyes narrowed. "What are yeh talkin' about?"

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "What? Did you think you were being inconspicuous? Now gather up your Gryffindor courage and talk to her."

Seamus couldn't help but smile. This was why they were best friends: he didn't have to tell Dean these things. Dean just knew.

"What if she … ?" He trailed off, suddenly feeling very foolish to be admitting these doubts.

"You'll never know if you don't try," Dean offered, sniggering and shoving Seamus in Hermione's direction.

Seamus laughed along with his friend as he straightened in his seat. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

With a great put-upon sigh, he stood from the table. He managed to catch Hermione's eye after a moment and nodded towards the open doors of the Great Hall. "Can I talk to yeh for a second?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion, but then she nodded. With a murmured "I'll be right back" to Ron and Harry, she turned to follow him. Seamus made sure to lead her far enough away so they would not be overheard. This would be painful enough as it was.

"Did you need something, Seamus?" she asked, obviously curious as to why he had dragged her all the way out there.

Merlin, he loved the way his name fell off her tongue. And she was looking exceptionally pretty today.

"Um, I wanted to tell you something," he managed to stammer past the lump in his throat. He stood motionless for a long moment, realizing he hadn't given the slightest bit of thought as to what he was about to say. Seamus heaved a sigh of frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you do this to me?"

Hermione arched a brow. "What on earth are you talking about? Do what?"

He gave an exasperated groan, finally deciding to come out and say it all. Consequences be damned.

Grabbing her hand in his, he tried to focus on something other than the lovely blush that had suddenly sprung to her cheeks. "Hermione, yeh've come to mean a lot to me lately. I'd really like to spend more time with yeh. Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together sometime?"

Seamus tried not to panic when she didn't respond immediately. Instead, he watched as the blush slowly spread further across her face. Then she smiled breathtakingly and bit lower lip. "I'd like that."


End file.
